Alpha (The Walking Dead)
Alpha is the third main antagonist in The Walking Dead comic series, the leader of the Whisperers, and the mother of Lydia. She makes her first appearance in Issue 132 holding Dante at gunpoint. She serves as the primary antagonist from Volume 22: A New Beginning to Volume 26: Call to Arms. Overall, she is the secondary antagonist of the series, behind Negan and in front of The Governor. Appearances Alpha personally captures Dante and Ken and take them to the Whisperers' camp. Despite the capture however, Dante says that Alpha and her group haven't harmed them in any way. Alpha shows up later at the Hilltop Colony and demands her daughter back in exchange for Ken and Dante. Carl goes after them and gets captured. Rick, Andrea, Michonne and Dante search for Carl on horseback, but Rick gets captured by the Whisperers. Alpha is then seen holding Rick at gunpoint on top of a building showing him a massive herd. While under her capture, Alpha talks with Rick: criticizing his way of life. She says that he is delusional, and that her way of life is the correct one in the new world. Carl confronts her: bringing up how she lets her daughter Lydia get raped. Alpha defends the rape of her daughter as a part of the natural order. After a fight with Lydia, Rick tells Alpha that he can keep her safe, and so Alpha banishes Lydia. Letting Rick go: she informs him that she marked the border between his group and the whisperers. The border she mentioned consists of nine heads of Rick's allies and friends, absolutely horrifying Rick. Issue Appearances Volume 22: A New Beginning *Issue 132 Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 133 *Issue 138 Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 139 *Issue 140 *Issue 142 *Issue 143 *Issue 144 Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 148 Volume 26: Call To Arms *Issue 154 *Issue 155 *Issue 156 Volume 27: The Whisperer War *Issue 157 (Zombified) Trivia *Alpha is the first antagonist to be the literal opposite of Rick: both are leaders of their community, both have children who don't see eye to eye with their parents (and both are in a relationship with each other); but whereas Rick is trying to build a society and bring humanity back, Alpha is trying to return humanity to its natural order and embrace a primal lifestyle. *Alpha is the first main female antagonist in the comics. **She is also the third major recurring antagonist in the comics, the first being The Governor and the second being Negan. **She is also the first major recurring antagonist to be killed by another major antagonist. **She also has the second longest lifespan of any of the three major antagonists. Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Parents Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villainesses Category:Protective Villains Category:Delusional Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Horror Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Serial Killers Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Social Darwinists Category:Extremists Category:Anarchist Category:Sociopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:War Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Ferals Category:Nameless Villains Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Outright Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Villain Category:Undead Villains Category:Zombies